No me dejes, por favor
by ValenOtaku
Summary: Hace cinco años que Petra ah muerto, Levi la ah extrañado mucho, lo que lo perjudica a la hora de actuar, pero una buena noticia llega, y trae alegría, conmoción, problemas, nuevas amistades, romances nuevos y tristeza, (Levi x Petra, Mikasa x Eren, Eren x Levi, Hanji x Levi, Auruo x Petra) (contiene muuchas parejas jajaj)


Atencion:

Esta historia contiene Spoiler de SNK, se recomienda ver el anime primero y leer el manga. Diciendo esto le dejo con la historia.

CHAPTER 1

Una oportunidad, perdida

-Eren, ven, necesito tu ayuda- dijo el chico rubio y de ojos celestes, que estaba renegando con un Equipo de Maniobras Tridimencionales.

-Armin, no entiendo cual es el problema- dijo Eren, que no tenia ganas de renegar igual que su amigo.

-Esta bien, dejalo asi, ya lo solucione, no importa.

-Estas enojado?

-No, encerio, estoy bien.

En ese momento entro Mikasa al lugar, con malas noticias.

-Chicos, la muralla Maria esta siendo atacada devuelta!

-Eh?!- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo- vamos!.

-Alto!- dijo el Cabo,ese hombre de baja estatura, serio, Levi Rivaille.

-Si señor-dijieron los tres.

-Todavia no les di ordenes de atacar, tenemos que reunirnos todos.

-Si!

-Han visto a Jean Christa Sasha y a Reiner? Connie Berth y Ymir

-Si señor- dijo de muy mala gana Mikasa- Christa y Sasha estan en la muralla Rose, a Reiner lo vi por aqui cerca... mientras que Jean... no se nada de el.

-En la muralla Rose? Con que ordenes?

-No lo se señor!

-Bien... Alistence y ataquen!

-Si!

En ese momento magicamente aparecieron todos (esta bien, no queria poner como los buscaban... iba a ser demaciado largo e iba a quedar como relleno jaja)

-Esta bien-exclamo Levi resignado- ahora que estan todos, ataquen con todo!

Pero los titanes eran raros, no comian personas, buscaban algo... O alguien, pero para ese entonces no lo sabían, Levi no se veia atento, hacia 5 años que no lo hacia... Pero ese dia era de los peores, le habia errado a mas o menos 25 titanes. Erwin y Eren sabian la razón. Todos estaban muy dañados, demasiado golpeados, el Titan Acorazado llego hasta el sotano (de las tropas de reconocimiento) donde estaba Annie.

-N-Noo!- grito Levi- No lo permitire!- e intento cortar su nuca, pero, rapidamente termino golpeado, lastimado gravemente y en el suelo. el Titan Acorazado lo agarro con una mano dispuesto a matarlo, pero Levi recordo a esa chica, la cual hacia 5 años que no veía, esa chica de pelo castaño naranjizo, Petra Ral... Por la que habia jurado venganza.

-No dejare que me comas!-grito con todas sus fuerzas- toma esto maldito titan!- y le corto la mano izquierda, pero eso no sirvio, Acorazado le pego con la otra mano, con tanta fuerza, que lo dejo moribundo en el suelo.

-Yo... Voy a vengarte... Petra- dijo levi, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

El Titan Acorazado levanto un gran cristal, Annie, todos lo sabian, luego, de una forma que nadie entendio, el titan acorazado calento su piel y, lentamente fue derritiendo el cristal, dejando a Annie, viva, sana y salva. Levi reacciono involuntariamente,, todos esos años sin Petra, queriendo vengarla, Erwin y Eren, no solo sabian que entre Levi y Petra hubo algo, sino que sabian perfectamente como Levi se sentia, Levi quiso matar a Annie, pero Hanji lo detuvo:

-Rivaille! No!

-Como que NO?

-Nos sirve como pruebas... Y tambien hay que interrogarla.

El Titan Acorazado hizo un gesto raro con la mano a Annie, y salio corriendo.

Todos los titanes fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, no hubo demasiadas perdidas, solo una muy importante... Le ooprtunidad de Levi de vengar a Petra y su escuadrón...

Si si, se que deberia estar actualizando Un amor con consecuencias, Un amor perfecto y Estaremos Juntos por siempre. Pero es que el internet no andaba y solo tenia mi celular, y empeze a escribir esto, tengo como 6 cap de esta historia. El Rivetra empieza en el capitulo siguiente mas o menos. Bueno... La parte de accion no la tengo muy bien, disculpen si me quedo mal. Diganme si quieren continuacion. Algun dia subire dos capitulos, si es que esta historia les gusta, aproximadamente tendra 20 capis, jaja, solo voy escribiendo 7. Es una combinacion de parejas, mucha combinacion, bueno... espero que les haya gustado, tambien perdonen mis errores ortograficos.


End file.
